danishousefandomcom-20200214-history
Dani's House
Dani's House is a UK BAFTA-nominated Series produced BBC children's sitcom, starring actress Dani Harmer. It first aired on BBC1 on 26 September 2008. The show was moved to CBBC, on 30 November 2009, for the series 2 premiere. The series aired n CBBC from 2008-2012, spanning 5 series. It is unknown if Dani's House would return for a sixth season as multiple dates and months have been said for it to return. The only news at the moment is that it's supposed to return September 2017 if that ends up false then Dani's House will not return anytime soon with nseo news from BBC or either Dani Harmer speaking out. Plot Dani Harmer plays the lead role of Dani, a18 -year-old actress continually left in charge of her annoying younger brother Max, his none-too-bright sidekick Ben and their youngest sibling, "the baby from hell" (only used in series 1). As she cannot go out with her friends, Toby (later replaced by Jack) and Sam, the trio end up spending most of their time in Dani's house in a den hang-out. From the second series Jack, is introduced and replaces Toby as a regular character and best friend of Dani. The house that was used in series one is not used in series two, due to the fact that Dani's family moved house in the final episode. The baby from hell from series one is not seen or mentioned in the second series and is supposedly replaced by the "cat from hell" who frequently comes into various episodes of the second series. The changes in series two occur in series three too and even series four. Series four of the show premiered on CBBC on Friday 16 September 2011. This series sees Dani get a part in fictional soap opera 'McHurties Hospital', references to this are made throughout the series. Sam trains to be an astronaut and eventually leaves in episode 8, going on to become a scientist and space-explorer for NASA. 'Ruby', an enthusiastic sports trainer and 'Maisy', her annoying younger sister replace Sam, with Ruby going on to become Dani's best friend and Maisy the ultimate rival for Max. Like series 3, the 'cat from hell' is not seen nor mentioned in this series. Series Five of Dani's House aired on CBBC on Thursday 29 April 2012, and concluded on 19 July 2012, for its series finale. This series follows the events of Series 4, as Dani and her friends getting up to mischief- Thanks to Maisy and Megaboyd. This series also sees, Ruby's fear of rabbits, Megaboyd and Maisy assembling a multi-Gym- With no instructions, Dani getting a present for Alex, and Dani's 21st birthday. Main Characters Full Article: Characters * Dani Harmer as Dani * Klariza Clayton as Sam * Harry Culverhouse as Toby * Darragh Mortell as Jack * Sebastian Applewhite as Max * James Gandhi as Ben * Coordinator Zang and Zark Episodes Full Article: Episode Guide Dani's House ran on CBBC from September 26, 2008 - 19 July 2012, spanning five seasons. Category:Content Category:Dani's House Category:Dani's house characters